monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy du Pede
Cindy du Pede is the daughter of an Ōmukade. She transferred to Monster High suffermore year from Fearance in pursuit of her biggest dream of becoming a successful author in the United Scares. Created and Owned by marrowmoody Character Personality Cindy is mostly a tame ghoul, extremely friendly and pleasant with other monsters. Since she knows she can be a bit insecure on her lonesome, Cindy becomes rather clingy at times. She especially likes creepovers at her own home because of this as well. Cindy promises they are terrorifically fun and they usually are. A 19th-century Tibetan poet warned his fellow Buddhists, "if you enjoy frightening others, you will be reborn as a centipede." * Despite her tameness, sometimes Cindy might have a little something up her sleeve. She does enjoy pulling a loving prank on a ghoul from time to time. Regardless of her trickery she's normally very apologetic about it afterward and will treat her friend to something nice in turn for the laugh. Appearance Long white hair and moonless wine-colored eyes grace Cindy's form. Her skin is an extremely pale taupe with a subtle shimmer. In contrast, Cindy's exoskeleton is an intense dark ruby red that often appears black when unlit, it also has a faint pattern of tiny black specks. The hard-cased shell that encompasses most of her frame continues all the way up the nape of her neck. Cindy's attracted to dark and elegant attire. Black lace and ribbon are abscarelutely a must. She'll also add some decor of other vivacious arthropods for a little sophistication. Vintage and classy tend to suit her tastes. Sadly, shoes and trousers are out of the narrative for Cindy. Not only does she have too many legs, but they are also much too small to hold shoes. Monster Ōmukade (大百足 or おおむかで, Ōmukade) is a very large centipede-like yokai (demon) that lives in the mountains. Some stories say that it's so large that dragons feared it. It's one weakness was human saliva and an arrow head dipped in spit to the eye was enough to kill the monster. Source: link Relationships Family Blood ties are a strong net for Cindy. Her mother is originally from Killyoto and settled in Scaris where she met Cindy's father. They had Cindy and then three years later they spawned a baby boy monster. Cindy loves how her parents are very knit-tight, and she knows they are very much in love as they are affectionate outwardly which often grosses out her younger brother. Cindy's family recently moved to the United Scares for the "American scream", and now Cindy's very delighted she can now attend Monster High! Friends Eyeda a cyclops ghoul. Romance Cindy mainly lives off friendship and her love of writing, so there is not much room for romance presently. Pet Mochi is Cindy's pet silkworm. She is super cuddly and affectionate! Her only freaky accessory is her blood-drip bow. Mochi eats the same things as her owner and also sleeps in the same coffin for maximum cuddles. Every so often, Mochi might give little kisses which, sadly, Cindy can't stand because of a saliva phobia. Trivia * Often detailed and refined doodles can be found on some of Cindy's Dragonometry tests and notes. * Cindy has a Tomblr account. But shhh! It's a secret. * Cindy's Impressions is a black wallpapered journal describing surreal tales she dreams up deadly. Gallery __FORCETOC__ cindy1.png cinfy.png ccindydupede.png Cindydupede.png Cindyskull.png cindyart.png|By my lovely friend p-e-opple-96 beasties.png|More awesome art from p-e-opple-96 <33 deadtired cindy.png deadtiredbuddies.png|oh my ghoul so cute p-e-opple-96 cozy1.png|Cozy with Mochi Category:Ōmukade Category:Original Characters Category:Japanese Folklore Category:Yokai Category:Females Category:Pillcoffin